All They Want For Christmas
by zeopurple
Summary: What do Jack and Ally want most this Christmas? They want a miracle- they want their estranged parents back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_I can't remember the last time I actually wrote a fic featuring my favorite couple so I decided to do one for the holidays. This will be a short fic with about 4 or 5 chapters. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own power rangers nor do I own 'All I Want For Christmas' the movie that inspired this story. _

* * *

"Jack, Ally, get a move on or you'll be late for school!" Katherine Oliver yelled from the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

"Mom, I can't find my ballet shoes," her daughter replied back.

"Great, now I'll never get them out of the door on time," Kat groaned.

"Relax Katherine, you go help Allison find her shoes and I'll finish breakfast," Marie Hillard told her daughter.

Kat and the kids had moved from Reefsideback to Angel Grove and had been living with Kat's mother for almost a year. Katherine's father had passed away a few years ago and Katherine's mother had decided to stay in Angel Grove rather than move back to Australia. Kat and Tommy were now separated with Tommy coming to Angel Grove every other weekend to spend time with the kids.

"Everything smells great grandma," said Jack who was thirteen as he entered the kitchen.

"Do we have to go to school today?" asked Ally who was seven.

"Of course you have to go," Kat told her.

"But Daddy's coming today and there's no way I'll be able to concentrate," Ally replied.

"Ally, it's the last day of school before winter break I'm sure you'll survive and besides your dad won't be here until much later," Kat responded.

"The bus is here," said Marie as she looked out the window.

"We better go Ally, see you later Mom, bye Grandma," said Jack as both kids kissed them goodbye and headed out the door.

* * *

"Kat, Katherine Hillard?" a man asked later that day as Katherine was sitting in a small café having lunch.

"Yes, I'm Katherine Hillard, well it's Oliver now," she said as she looked up.

"It's me Raymond, Raymond Harris from high school," he said.

"Oh my gosh, Raymond it's so nice to see you, I didn't realize you still lived here," Kat replied.

"I just moved back, Oliver huh, I always thought you and Tommy would end up together, let me guess you probably have at least three kids by now," he said as he took the seat across from her.

"We have two, Jack's thirteen and Allison is seven but we're not together anymore, we've been separated for almost a year, Tommy lives in Reefside," Kat told him.

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry to hear that, you guys always seemed so perfect for each other," Raymond responded.

"I thought so too but I guess sometimes things just don't work out the way you expect," Kat replied.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking," he said.

"Things were great until Tommy quit his teaching job to work for Mercer Industries, he just got so preoccupied with helping Anton make the newest scientific discovery that he hardly had anytime to spend with our family and then one day I just woke up and realized that we had grown apart and the next thing I knew I was packing up the kids and moving back here," Kat told him.

"Any chance the two of you could work things out?" Raymond questioned.

"I don't think so, but I don't want to bore you with the sad details of my life, how are things with you," she said.

"Well I started my own software company a few years back and I've decided to bring the company here to Angel Grove, that's why I moved back," he told her.

"Wow, that's really great, listen I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to head back to work, I teach ballet at the community college," Kat said as she got up.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime, I mean not like a date or anything just two old friends catching up," he replied.

"Sure, I'd really like that," she said.

"How about Saturday?" he asked.

"Oh I can't, I'm taking Ally to see the Nutcracker, it's kind of a tradition," she answered.

"OK, well how about tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I guess that would alright, I mean the kids will be with Tommy so I'll be free, here's my address and phone number," she said as she took out a slip of paper.

"Great, I'll see you later then," he said.

* * *

"I'll get it," Marie said that night as the doorbell rang.

"It's Daddy!" Ally shouted as she ran ahead of her grandmother and pulled the door open.

"Oh hello there, you must be Allison," Raymond said.

"Who are you?" Ally asked.

"My name is Raymond, I'm an old friend of your mom's," he said.

"Hello Raymond, I'm Marie, Katherine's mother, won't you come in," said Marie.

"I guess I'm a little early but I thought we said we were meeting at seven," Raymond said as Marie led him into the living room.

"You're right on time, it's Tommy who's late as usual," Katherine said as she joined him.

"Wow, Kat you look lovely," Raymond told her.

"Thank you," she said as the door was opened.

"Hello, anyone home," Tommy called.

"Daddy!" Ally said as she ran to him and he picked her up into his arms.

"Oh Ally, I've missed you so much," Tommy said as he hugged her.

"Hey Dad, wait till I show you the new moves Uncle Rocky was teaching me," said Jack as he entered the room.

"Hi Tommy," Marie said as she gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite mother-in-law?" Tommy asked.

"I'm good, always happy to see you," she said.

"It's about time you got here, you're two hours late," Katherine told him.

"Hey Kat, I'm sorry about that, I guess I just lost track of time, you look nice," he replied.

"Thanks," she said.

"Uh, Tommy, hey, good to see you again," said Raymond.

"Raymond? I haven't seen you since high school," said Tommy.

"Yeah I know it's good to see you again, I couldn't believe it when I ran into Katherine today, I haven't seen anyone from high school in ages," Raymond told him.

"Raymond, I don't believe you've met our son, this is Jack," said Kat.

"Hi Jack, it's nice to meet you," he said.

"Hi, wish I could say the same," Jack told him.

"Jack!" Kat yelled.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

"Jack, Ally, why don't you go get your things so we can get out of here," said Tommy.

"Mom, will you help me?" asked Ally.

"I'll be right back," she told Raymond.

"So you're taking my wife out on a date," said Tommy when the two men were alone.

"Yeah, uh no, it's not a date, it's just dinner between two old friends, that's all, nothing more," Raymond assured him.

"Good, just make sure it stays that way," said Tommy.

"Well the kids are all ready to go," Kat said as they came back.

"Great, let's go then," Tommy told them.

"Bye kids, remember I'm picking up Ally tomorrow night for The Nutcracker," Kat called after them.

* * *

"Dad, this isn't the way to Grandma and Grandpa's," said Jack. Tommy would normally stay with his parents whenever he was in town.

"That's because we're not staying with your grandparents," Tommy told him.

"Then where are we staying?" asked Ally.

"You'll see soon enough, it's a surprise," answered Tommy.

"Isn't this where Uncle Rocky lives?" questioned Jack as Tommy drove into the apartment complex.

"Yeah, he has an apartment here too, actually I have him to thank for telling me there was an opening in the building, that's why I was so late picking up guys up, I just finished moving everything in today, I brought some of your things from home so I hope you like it," Tommy told them.

"Wait, are you saying you live here?" asked Jack.

"That's right, no more having to wait until the weekend to see you guys, now we can be together whenever we want," Tommy answered.

"But what about your job and the house?" Jack questioned.

"Well I'll be looking for a job here once the holidays are over and as for the house well your mother and I will have to sort that out later, now come on I want to show you your new rooms," Tommy said.

* * *

"Jack, are you asleep?" Ally asked later that night as she walked into his room.

"Ally, you're supposed to be in bed," he said as he sat up.

"I know but I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about Mom going on a date with that Raymond guy," Ally said as she sat on the bed.

"Mom is not dating that Raymond guy, he's just a friend, she and Dad are still married remember," Jack told her.

"Yeah but they're not together," she said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Raymond guy we probably won't even see him again, and besides Dad lives here now so maybe he and Mom will be able to work things out," said Jack.

"Good because that's what I'm asking Santa for," Ally told him.

"What are you asking Santa?" Jack questioned.

"I'm gonna ask Santa to get them back together again," Ally revealed.

"Now, look, Ally you can't ask Santa Claus for that," said Jack.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, because, because he's jolly, he's a jolly fat guy, not a marriage counselor," he answered.

"But it's all I really want," she said.

"I want Mom and Dad back together too but I don't think asking Santa is going to make it happen," Jack told her.

"That's because you don't believe, Santa can make anything happen, you'll see," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Thanks to everyone who took the time out to read and review that first chapter. It's nice to know that it's worth it to continue on with the story. Here's the next part, I plan on updating it every other day to get it done before Christmas._

* * *

"Ally, are you almost ready, your mother will be here any second," Tommy said as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad, almost done," Ally told him as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Jack as he raced to the door.

"Hey Jack," Kat said once her son had opened the door.

"Hey Mom, why don't you come in for a minute," he said.

"Jack, we have to get to the ballet," Kat reminded him.

"Yeah, I know but you haven't seen Dad's new place and Ally's not ready yet," Jack replied.

"Alright, I'll come in but only for a minute," said Kat.

"Isn't it great, Dad living so close to us now," said Jack as he let her in.

"Yeah, it's nice," Kat told him.

"Come on, wait till you see my room, dad brought some of our things from home," Jack said as he grabbed his mother's hand and led her to his bedroom.

"It looks just like your old room," Kat remarked.

"I know isn't it cool," he said.

"Hey ballerina, welcome to my new home," Tommy said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hello Tommy, been a long time since you called me that," Kat responded.

"I'll go check on Ally," Jack said wanting to leave his parents alone together.

"What do you think of the place?" he asked.

"It's nice, it was really thoughtful of you to bring some of the kids' things from the house," she told him.

"I just wanted them to feel like this was their home too," he replied.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," he answered.

"I imagine you'll have to get back to your job at some point," she said.

"I quit, I just couldn't take being in the house all alone, I missed the kids, I missed you," he told her.

"I should get Ally or we're going to be late, Raymond's in the car waiting for us," she said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Kat, wait, let's talk, tell me what you want," he said as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"Tommy, I want a divorce," she said.

"Well, that you haven't said," he replied as he let go of her.

"I'm saying it now, I don't want the kids to know until after the holidays," she said.

"Is this because you want to start dating Raymond?" he asked.

"He's got nothing to do with this, he's just a friend," Kat replied.

"Oh really, then why is he waiting for you in the car to take our daughter to The Nutcracker?" he questioned.

"He knows the father of one of the performers and they gave him front row seats and I mentioned that it's one of Ally's favorites so he invited us to sit with him," she answered.

"Oh and they just happened to give him three front row seats," Tommy scoffed.

"Tommy, please don't start," said Kat.

"You can't seriously be ready to end things with us, what about that night we spent together a few months ago, doesn't that count for anything," he told her.

"That night was a mistake, you woke up the next morning and went right back to that job like you always do, one night can't erase our problems," she replied.

"I know that but I'm here now it's a start isn't it," he responded.

"Mom, I'm ready," Ally said as she entered the room.

"You better go ballerina, the sugar plum fairies are waiting," said Tommy.

* * *

"Mom, why did he have to come?" Ally asked once they were at the theater.

"Listen Ally, Raymond did a very nice thing getting these seats for us, just try and enjoy yourself," Kat told her.

"These are our seats, right here in the middle," Raymond said as he directed them to the front row.

"Isn't this great Ally, we can practically just reach out and touch the stage," Kat told her as they took their seats and Ally made a point to take the seat in between Raymond and Kat.

"So Ally, I bet you don't know who composed The Nutcracker," said Raymond.

"Tchaikovsky," Ally said cutting him off.

"You know your mother danced as Clara back when we were in high school," Raymond told her.

"I know, can we not talk now, the show's about to start," she said.

* * *

"So Mom's seen the new place," Jack said as he and his father were having dinner.

"Right," said Tommy.

"I think she really liked it," said Jack.

"Jack, you and Ally like it here don't you, I mean you'll get used to staying here with me sometimes, won't you," said Tommy.

"Sure, Dad," Jack told him.

"Cause I want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always have a home here," Tommy assured him.

"Mom wants a divorce, doesn't she," said Jack.

"I forget how old you are sometimes, I guess we can't hide things from you anymore," Tommy said quietly.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know what I can do, Jack," Tommy responded.

"Come on dad, you're a smart guy, you're the smartest guy I've ever known, you can do anything, I know you can figure this out," Jack told him.

"Don't be so sure," said Tommy.

"No, no, I'm serious Dad, there has to be some way to change her mind," Jack replied.

"Your mom has a right to be happy and maybe I did kind of take for granted that she would always be there waiting for me and I put my job in front of what really mattered," Tommy told him.

"Well, did you ever tell that to her?" asked Jack.

"Jack, I…" said Tommy.

"No, no, just forget it, I'm just a kid, what do I know right," Jack interrupted.

"I never did tell her that, never. Maybe I could if we were trapped somewhere like a desert island," said Tommy.

* * *

"So Ally, I bet you want to be a ballerina when you grow up, huh?" Raymond asked later that night as he drove Kat and Ally home.

"I never said that," Ally responded.

"Well, it's every little girl's dream, isn't it, I mean your mom was a ballerina," said Raymond.

"I think I'm a little too young to be thinking about that," Ally told him.

"It's never too early to know what you want," Raymond told her.

"I know what I want, you to go away," Ally said in an annoyed tone and whispering that last part about him going away to herself.

"Honey, I think Raymond's just making conversation," said Kat.

"Maybe I will be a ballerina or maybe I'll be a paleontologist like my DAD," said Ally really emphasizing the word Dad.

* * *

A week later, everyone was gathered at the home of Katherine's mother where Marie was hosting a Christmas party for family and friends.

"Thanks so much for inviting us Marie," said Tommy's parents as they along with Tommy arrived at the party.

"Of course I invited you, you're family," Marie told them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, over here," Jack called to them.

"Enjoy the party," Marie told them as she was left alone with Tommy.

"What's he doing here?" Tommy asked seeing Raymond standing by the Christmas tree.

"My daughter invited him," Marie said in a tone that suggested she wished Kat hadn't invited him.

"Marie, lovely party," Raymond said walking towards them.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I didn't think you celebrated Christmas," she responded.

"I may be Jewish but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good holiday party," said Raymond.

"Hello Raymond," said Tommy.

"Hi Tommy, I wasn't sure if you'd be here," said Raymond.

"It's a family party and the last time I checked I'm still family," Tommy told him.

"Yes, well, I'm gonna go find Katherine," said Raymond.

* * *

"Come on Jack, you promised you'd sing it with me," said Ally an hour into the party.

"Well I've changed my mind," Jack responded.

"But everyone's expecting us to perform," Ally replied.

"So sing something else," he said.

"I didn't practice anything else, come on, we promised Grandma we'd do it," Ally pleaded.

"Sorry but there is no way I'm singing with you," said Jack.

"You're the worst brother ever," Ally said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"What's the problem?" asked Tommy.

"Jack promised to sing "Baby, it's cold outside," with me and now he's backing out," Ally replied.

"Jack if you made a promise to your sister then you should keep it," Tommy replied.

"Ah come on Dad, some of my friends are here, they'll just make fun of me, why don't you sing it with her," said Jack.

"Because I'm terrible at singing, you know that," said Tommy.

"You've done it before, you sang it with mom remember," Jack told him.

"That was different, we were just trying to put you kids to sleep and that was in the privacy of our own home not with half the town watching," Tommy said.

"It's one of mom's favorites and just think of how happy it'll make her to see you and Ally perform it together," Jack replied.

"Please Daddy, I promised Grandma and I don't want to let her down," Ally said looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that looked so much like her mother's.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because I love you," Tommy told her.

"Mom, mom, wait till you see who's singing with Ally," Jack said as he ran over to where Kat was standing with Raymond.

"Attention everyone, my granddaughter has agreed to perform a little something for us," Marie announced as the music began to play.

_**Ally- I really can't stay**_

_Tommy-But baby, it's cold outside_

_**I've got to go away**_

_-But baby it's cold outside_

_**This evening has been**_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_**So very nice**_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_**My mother will start to worry**_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_**My brother will be there at the door**_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_**No really I'd better scurry**_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_**Well, maybe just a little while more**_

_Never such a blizzard before_

_**I've got to get home**_

_But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

_**Say lend me a coat**_

_It's up to your knees out there_

_**I wish I knew how**_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_**To break the spell**_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_**I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir"**_

_Mind if I move in closer?_

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_

_What's the sense of hurting my pride_

_**I really can't stay**_

_Oh baby, don't hold out_

**But**_ (Baby) __**it's cold outside**_

"Wasn't that great," said Jack after the performance was over and everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Ally's got a great voice," said Raymond.

"Did you like it Mom?" Ally asked running over to them.

"You were wonderful, you both were," said Kat who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm a terrible singer, I don't know how I ever let her talk me into it," said Tommy.

"It was really sweet of you, you're a good father," she told him.

"Really, because lately I feel like I've been letting them down," he said.

"Well you made up for it a little tonight," Kat replied.

"I'm glad you think so," he said as music began to play.

"Kat, would you like to dance?" asked Raymond.

"Uh, sure, see you around Tommy," she said as she let Raymond lead her away.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your lunch with Raymond?" Marie asked a day after the Christmas party.

"It was good," Kat responded.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," said Marie.

"Mom, I know you don't particularly care for Raymond, and he's not Tommy, we both know that but he makes me feel special," Kat told her.

"But you are special," said Marie.

"You're my mother; it's been a long time since a man has made me feel that way," replied Kat.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, I know you're going to do what you want to do anyway, you're an independent woman, I'm glad you are, I respect that but I think maybe you should hold off on things with Raymond until you've decided what to do about your marriage," Marie told her.

"Mom, I told Tommy that I want a divorce," Kat revealed.

"Oh Katherine, has it really come to that?" she asked.

"Mom, you can't be that surprised, Tommy and I have been separated for almost a year and nothing's changed," Kat responded.

"What do you mean nothing's changed, Tommy has quit his job and moved here to be closer to you," Marie told her.

"He did that for the kids and I'm glad, they need their father in their lives," she said.

"But I just thought that you would give him a second chance especially now that you're….," Marie said but Katherine quickly cut her off.

"Can we not talk about that right now," said Kat.

"Sweetheart, you can't hide it forever, you're eventually going to have to tell Tommy and if I know my son-in-law the way I think I do, there's no way he's going to agree to a divorce," Marie told her.

* * *

"Hello Ally," said Mrs. Stevens an elderly woman who lived in Tommy's apartment complex.

"Hi, Mrs. Stevens," Ally said as she closed the apartment door behind her.

"And where are you off to so early?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"I've got to get a very important message to Santa," Ally told her.

"Oh well have fun," Mrs. Stevens told her.

"Mrs. Stevens, have you by any chance seen my sister out here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she left a little while ago, she was saying something about getting an important message to Santa," Mrs. Stevens replied.

"Oh no!" said Jack as he took off running.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" asked Santa once Ally made it to the front of the line and sat on his lap.

"All I want for Christmas is my parents back together," Ally told him.

"Well now, that's a pretty tall order, are you sure you wouldn't like a doll or something," he responded.

"No, my mom wants a divorce but I know that she and my dad still love each other so I need you to help them see that," Ally told him.

"Ally, I know that it can be hard sometimes when your parents are going through something like divorce but I want you to know that no matter what happens your parents love you very much," Santa replied.

"I know that but we should be a family and I know if anyone can make that happen it's you," said Ally.

"I'm glad that you have so much confidence in me but there are some things even Santa can't do," he said.

"There you are! Sorry Santa but we gotta go," sad Jack as he grabbed Ally.

"Jack, that was embarrassing," said Ally once they were away from the line.

"Ally, you can't go off alone like that, you've gotta promise me that Ally, what if something had happened to you, do you hear me never do that again," Jack said as he held her arms and was shaking her.

"Jack, stop shaking me," she told him.

"Do you hear me, don't ever do this again, you've gotta promise me that," he said.

"I heard Mom telling Grandma that she wants a divorce," Ally told him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, I don't think Mom wanted us to know until after Christmas," said Jack.

"That's why I had to see Santa right away, this is special. Not all mom and dads should get back together, but ours should, and it's Christmas, and he's Santa, and I just had to see him, Jack. I just had to," said Ally as she began to cry.

"It's ok, I know you did, Ally," Jack told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Operation Desert Island," said Jack softly.

* * *

"Hi Aunt Kim," said Jack later that day when Kimberly Scott opened the door.

"Hi Jack, if you're looking for Tyler he's not here, he and Jason are out doing some last minute shopping," Kim told him. Tyler was Kim and Jason's son and Jack's best friend.

"Actually I'm here to talk to you if that's alright," said Jack.

"Of course, come on into the kitchen I just finished baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies," said Kim as she led him into the kitchen.

"Thanks, these are great," Jack said a few minutes later as he sat at the kitchen table and took a bite of one of the cookies.

"So what's on your mind, need some help finding a Christmas present for your mom?" she asked.

"Sort of but this is more of a present for Ally, you see this whole divorce thing has really been hard on her, so much so that today she snuck out of the apartment and went to see Santa Claus, she asked him to get them back together," Jack told her.

"Oh poor Ally, she's going to so disappointed when that doesn't happen, she might even stop believing in Santa Claus," said Kim.

"That's what I started thinking too, I know it sounds crazy but I think I may have a plan to help Ally's wish come true and I'm going to need your help," he said.

"I know I probably shouldn't get involved but let's hear this plan of yours," said Kim.

"Ok, so here's what I'm thinking," Jack said as he began telling her the plan.

"And you really think you can get them back together by Christmas, I mean Jack, that's two days away," Kim said after he finished telling her.

"See, all I can do, if I'm lucky, is the desert island part and hope they do the right thing, now maybe I'm crazy but at least Ally will have one more Christmas morning with them. It's not what she asked Santa Claus for, but, hey, you know, you do what you can," he replied.

"And you're really going to go through with this, with or without my help?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean I have to at least try," he answered.

"Ok, count me in, your mom may never speak to me again if it doesn't work but I guess it's just the chance I'm going to have to take, I really hope this works," she told him.

"Thanks Aunt Kim," he said.

"You're a really great big brother you know that, I mean not many brothers would go to so much trouble to make their little sister happy," Kim told him.

"Well, it's either me or Santa Claus," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!!!_

* * *

"Jack hurry up, you're going to make us late," said Kat. It was now Christmas Eve and they were on their way to the Youth Center where Ally would be performing in a ballet recital.

"Be right there, just a sec," said Jack as he picked up the phone and quickly dialed a phone number.

"Hello," said the operator.

"Yeah, I'd like to report a car in a tow-away zone, I think it's abandoned," said Jack.

"Been there long?" the person asked.

"Yeah it's been there for a few days," Jack told him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"In front of the Youth Center," said Jack.

"What kind of car?" he asked.

"A black BMW," said Jack.

"Ok, it'll be about an hour," he told him.

"About an hour, that's perfect, thanks," Jack said as he hung up the phone.

"Finally, let's go," said Kat once Jack joined them.

"Hello Jack," said Raymond.

"Hi Raymond, the BMW looks great, did you just get it washed or something," said Jack as they got into the car.

"Yes, yes, I did," said Raymond surprised that for once Jack was actually talking to him.

"Oh I hope we don't miss the beginning," said Kat.

* * *

"Jack, Katherine, over here," Tommy called.

"Hey Dad," Jack said as he gave him a hug.

"There're only two seats here," said Kat.

"Sorry, I didn't know Raymond was coming," Tommy told her.

"Jack, you stay here with your dad, we'll find seats somewhere else," she said.

"No, Mom you can't, these seats are right in front and the only ones left are way in the back, Ally will be crushed if she can't see you," said Jack.

"He's right Raymond, I'm sorry," said Kat.

"It's ok, you stay here, I'll see you when it's over," said Raymond.

"Sorry, I really didn't know he was coming," Tommy told her.

"I told you he was taking me out to dinner, that's why the kids are staying with you tonight, it only made since for him to come with me," she said.

"Can you guys not fight, we're here for Ally remember," said Jack.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

* * *

"Ally, you were so great," Kat told her after the performance.

"Thanks," said Ally.

"You're a natural just like your mother," said Tommy.

"Kat, we really should get going, our dinner reservations are in fifteen minutes," said Raymond.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you guys in morning," she said as she hugged Ally and then Jack.

"Mom, do you have to go, it's Christmas Eve, we should all be together," said Ally.

"Ally, we talked about this remember, you're going to spend the night with your dad and then he's going to bring you back home first thing in the morning so we'll have all of Christmas to be together," Kat told her.

"But it's not fair, I hate this!" Ally said as she took off.

"I'll take care of it, you go ahead to your dinner," said Tommy.

"No, I can't leave her like this, I need to talk to her," said Kat.

"She's probably back in the dressing room," said Jack.

"I'll just be a few minutes," Kat told Raymond as she headed in that direction with Tommy following close behind her.

"Uh, Raymond I think I left my jacket in your car, do you mind if I check," said Jack.

"Of course not, come on I'll take you," said Raymond.

"I thought the car was right here out front," Jack said once they were outside.

"It was, this is just great, I can't believe someone stole my car," said Raymond.

"You wouldn't happen to be the owner of the black BMW would you?" Kim asked as she approached them.

"Yeah, that's mine, did you see who took it," he said.

"You parked it in a no parking zone, I'm afraid it's been towed," she told him.

"A no parking zone, Jack, did you know about that, you were the one who told me to park here," said Raymond.

"Oops, sorry," said Jack.

"That's just great, just great," Raymond said frustrated.

"The truck just left, if you want I could give you a ride and maybe we could catch it before it's too late," said Kim.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it, Jack run inside and tell your mom I'll be back as soon as I can," said Raymond.

"Sure, see ya later," said Jack as he flashed a smile at Kim.

* * *

"Ally, where are you!" yelled Tommy from inside the Youth Center as he and Kat continued to search for their daughter.

"I don't understand where she could have gone, we've searched this whole building," said Tommy.

"Maybe she's waiting outside at your car with Jack," she said.

"Yeah probably, listen you're going to lose your reservations if you don't leave now," he told her.

"Ok, tell Ally I love her," said Kat as she walked to the door but couldn't seem to open it.

"What's the matter?" asked Tommy.

"The door's stuck," she said as she tried once more to open it.

"It's not stuck, it's locked," he said after he gave it a try.

"It can't be locked, we're on the inside," she told him.

"According to this note, they've been doing some repairs on the doors and they only open from the outside, that's why they had them propped open during the recital," he informed her.

"Great, just great, now what are we going to do," she said.

"Relax, I'm sure someone will come looking for us, I mean Raymond's out there somewhere and so are the kids," he said.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Kim asked Raymond as she waited for him to see about his car.

"They're closed for the night and I won't be able to get my car until the morning," he answered.

"Oh gee, that really sucks," she said.

"Would you mind giving me a lift back to the Youth Center, I want to explain to Kat in person," he said.

"Uh, sure, hold on a sec," she said as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, uh yeah, ok, sure Kat, I'll tell him, ok, bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"That was Kat?" he asked.

"Yeah, turns out Ally was so upset that Kat decided to just take her home, she said to tell you that she wouldn't be coming to dinner and that she'd call you tomorrow," Kim answered.

"It's just as well, do you mind giving me a ride home," he said.

"No, I'd be happy to," she said.

* * *

"I can't believe no one's come looking for us," said Tommy an hour later.

"I can't believe neither one of us thought to bring in our cell phones, if we had then maybe we would've been out of here by now," said Kat.

"We wouldn't need our cell phones if the phones in the building hadn't been disconnected," Tommy told her.

"First the door's broken and now the phones, something really weird is going on here," Kat replied.

"I guess we should get comfortable it looks like we might be stuck here all night, are you hungry, I'm sure I could find something back in the kitchen for us to eat," he said.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry," she told him.

"We've had a lot of memories here," Tommy remarked as they sat at a table eating sandwiches.

"Yeah, we have," she said.

"This is where we first met," he said.

"Unfortunately, I was under an evil spell at the time," she reminded him.

"And right over there is where I asked you out on our first date," he said.

"You were so nervous, I practically had to do the asking for you," she said with a smile.

"And now here we are years later and our daughter is having ballet recitals here," he said.

"I hope the kids are safe somewhere," she said.

"I'm sure they're fine, they probably went home to your mom's," he replied.

"I just don't understand what happened to Raymond," she said with a yawn.

"You're tired," said Tommy.

"Yeah but I don't imagine I'll get much sleep tonight," she told him.

"Maybe I can fix that," he said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said as he walked off towards the storage room.

"A practice mat?" she said as he dragged it out onto the floor.

"I know it's not a bed but it's all we've got, I even managed to find a blanket," he told her.

"Thanks, lately I've just been tired all the time, I really appreciate this," she said as she walked over to the mat.

"You're welcome," he said as she laid down and he covered her with the blanket.

"You're not going to sleep?" she asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me sharing a mat with you," he said.

"Tommy, we're married, I think we can handle it," she said.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Tommy said the next morning as he held Katherine in his arms and she began to wake up.

"Merry Christmas to you," she replied.

"The door's unlocked!" Tommy said suddenly as he jumped up and noticed that the door had been propped open.

"Finally, we can go home," she said as she got up.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," he said.

"Mom, are the kids here?" she asked once they got there.

"No, I thought they were supposed to be with Tommy," Marie answered seeming surprised to see them together.

"Call your parents, maybe they're with them," said Kat as Tommy ran over to the phone.

"Oh I hope they're alright," said Marie.

"Hello?" said Jack.

"Anyone home?" called Ally.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been?" asked Kat as she hugged them.

"Merry Christmas," said Ally.

"We've been so worried about you," said Tommy.

"Are you ok?" asked Kat.

"We're fine Mom, Aunt Kim took great care of us," Jack answered.

"Kim, what's going on?" Kat questioned.

"I think you'd better let the kids explain," said Kim.

"Alright Jack, start explaining," said Tommy.

"You see it's kind of hard to know where to begin," said Jack.

"There he is, that brat had my car towed last night!" Raymond yelled as he came running into the house.

"Jack, is that true?" asked Kat.

"Well, yeah," Jack admitted.

"I certainly hope you plan on punishing him," said Raymond.

"Whatever we decide to do is none of your concern, there are our kids," Tommy told him.

"I'm simply saying that this kind of behavior cannot be tolerated, a little discipline wouldn't hurt, he needs to learn some respect," said Raymond.

"And I'm saying that it's none of your business," Tommy said.

"Raymond, Tommy's right, these are our children and it's Christmas, and Christmas is a time for families and we're not one you and I, and we never will be so maybe it's better if we just stopped seeing each other," Kat told him.

"Fine, if that's really what you want," he said.

"Well Raymond, it was certainly nice seeing you, I think you know where to door is," said Marie as she waved goodbye to him.

"Now back to this explanation," said Tommy.

"Ok, I guess it's time for me to explain, well to try to explain because I'm still not sure what to say. All I know is, I didn't know how much I missed us. I mean it's been great being here with Grandma. See, I know how lucky I am to have so many people that love me. But I just wanted it to be us again. And Ally wanted it too. So she asked Santa Claus for it even though I told her not to. Because I didn't want her to be let down, because she's just a kid. I don't mean that as an insult Ally," he began.

"I'm not insulted," Ally assured him.

"But you are just a kid, so I tried to help things along with help from Aunt Kim by having Raymond's car towed, and locking you guys in the youth center, and I didn't just do it for Ally, I did it for me too," he said as he started to get choked up.

"Now maybe that's selfish, but I had to at least try. Which I learned from you Dad. That you can dream about things and they might not turn out, but you have to at least try. And when you said that if you could just get Mom on a desert island…." He continued.

"Did you say that?" Kat asked Tommy.

"Uh, yeah," Tommy admitted.

"Why did you want to do that?" she asked.

"Well see, because when you wouldn't…." said Jack.

"That's ok Jack, you've done your job. Guess this is gonna have to be the desert island. Listen ballerina, I know that I took for granted what we had together and I might have gone out of my way to make things hard for you. I guess I just figured that no matter what I put you through, you would always be there waiting for me. I always tested you," he told her.

"And I failed," said Kat.

"But it wasn't fair, I didn't have any right to do that," he replied.

"No, you didn't, but I'd like to try again. Would you like to try again?" she responded.

"Kat, I'm in love with you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm in love with you, too," she said as they kissed again.

"Yes!" said Ally and Jack.

"Come over here, you two," said Tommy and the kids ran over to them.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," said Tommy as he picked her up.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," said Kat as she hugged him.

"Now it's Christmas," said Marie.

"I think this is my cue to leave, I've got my own family to get back to, I'm really happy for you guys," said Kim.

"Thanks," Kat told her.

"Anytime, I'm just glad you two are back together," said Kim as she headed for the door.

"Kat, will you marry me?" asked Tommy.

"We're already married," she reminded him.

"I know but this time the kids can be there and I don't want to just make a commitment to you I want to make commitment to our family," he told her.

"Oh Tommy, of course I'll marry you," she said.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," said Ally with a smile.

"Speaking of presents, Tommy I have one for you," Kat told him.

"For me, really? What could be better than you agreeing to marry me again?" he questioned.

"How about a baby?" she asked.

"A baby?" he inquired a bit confused.

"Remember that night, a few months ago," she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him.

"This is incredible," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's about time she told you," said Marie who had tears running down her face.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?" asked Ally.

"Yes, is that ok," said Kat.

"Sure, I've always wanted to be a big sister," Ally told her.

"Please let it be a boy, I'm not sure I could handle another little sister, especially if she turns out like Ally," said Jack.

"Hey!" yelled Ally.

"I'm just kidding, Merry Christmas, Ally," he said.

"Merry Christmas Jack and thanks for making my wish come true,!" she said.


End file.
